1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the Internet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for negotiating and providing quotes for freight and freight-related insurance services over the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet commerce has become an increasingly popular form of commerce in the United States and throughout the world. In general, Internet-based commerce, often referred to as e-commerce, provides advantages to both suppliers and consumers. E-commerce provides vendors and service providers the ability to greatly increase their sales channel and distribution network with minimal cost. An Internet commerce site provides a convenient, effective and secure mechanism for potential buyers to browse, select and purchase goods or services in an easy and simple fashion.
One class of sites that have seen a tremendous increase in popularity are online auctions. Examples of two online auctions are located on the world wide web (“the web”) at www.ebay.com and www.auctions.yahoo.com. These auctions allow buyers and sellers across the country and the world to negotiate the sale of a plethora of different goods and services. Everything from collectibles to manufacturing equipment is sold daily on these auctions. In addition to consumer and small business oriented auctions, online auctions for businesses are also developing a following. One example of a business-oriented auction site is located at www.freemarkets.com. These auctions sites, together more traditional retail-type sites, are collectively referred to herein as “emarketplaces”.
While these emarketplaces provide an efficient mechanism for allowing distant buyers and sellers to interact, once a sale has been made the difficulties in arranging freight and insurance for the products purchased may impede the completion of the sale. Traditional alternatives such as the United States Postal Service, the United Parcel Service, and Federal Express may not be cost effective or available for larger items (e.g., manufacturing assets such as injection molding machines). Furthermore, even when a traditional solution is available, comparing prices can be time consuming. In many instances, it may be difficult to compare insurance prices separately from freight charges. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for negotiating and providing quotes for freight and insurance for products and/or services purchased through the Internet.